Conduits
Basic Info Conduits (also just called Powers) are special supernatural powers/abilities shared by everyone in the Project Catalyst universe. Each person is born with one, (absolutely no exceptions) and most powers are unique to each person. Even some animals have been known to possess Conduits which they can use, however most of the time animal Conduits never awaken. Conduits usually lie dormant within the user, meaning they cannot be used. However in certain circumstances, they can be awakened. Such circumstances include: * Reaching a certain age, any age. * Being struck by lightning. (Yes) * Physical contact with pure Conduit Energy or the user of an awakened Conduit. * Exposure to radiation. * Extreme emotional stress. * Being in a life-threatening situation. When awakened, Conduits are usually hard to control, but with time the user can learn to master them. Most Conduits are balanced and not *that* powerful, however some are known to be unbalanced and thus very powerful, but very hard to control. (however nothing TOO powerful, like reality warping or omnipotence.) Most types of Conduits are activation-based, but a few classifications are known to be passively (permanently) active. Even some Conduits that belong to activation types can be passive, though this is incredibly rare, and some can *even* activate without conscious choice from the user. Conduits can also have a special visual effect when activated, however this is just an effect and not an actual property of the power. A person can only have *one* Conduit, not multiple at the same time. However, some Conduits do allow the user to gain more than one. As stated before, most people (explanation below) have their own unique Conduit, however it is possible for two different people, related or not, to have similar powers. Conduit Energy Conduit Energy, also sometimes called Mana, is the energy which forms Conduits and what they are fueled by. It is found within all human beings and animals, and disintegrates upon death of the host. Conduit Energy is usually harmless, as all sentient beings have it, but it was discovered that if large amounts of it are inserted into a living being, it can various physical and psychological effects on the living host. It is the same when large amounts of Conduit Energy are *extracted* from a living host. Before the user’s powers have been awakened, Conduit Energy lies virtually undetectable within them. However once their powers have been awakened, the Conduit Energy within the user becomes active, flowing through their bodies. However, when the Conduit user actually *activates* their power, (please note that there’s a difference between a user activating their Conduit and awakening it) the Conduit Energy within them becomes externalized into an aura around the user, allowing the power to be used. However this aura is invisible, and can only be seen by the user and other high-level Conduit users. When a user’s powers have been awakened, the Conduit Energy within them is able to be detected with many means, but when their powers have been activated, it becomes even *more* detectable since it has been externalized. For passively-active Conduits, the user always has an energy aura around them, however it is not as potent and detectable as activation-based Conduit auras. Reflection of Personality Most Conduits are based off of its user’s personality, quirks, likes, dislikes or a part of their personality, for example, a hot-headed individual may have the ability to manipulate flames, or some shyster who prefers not to be seen may have the ability to turn invisible. However, there *also* can be Conduits that are the complete opposite of its user’s personality, such as a kind and caring girl who wishes to help others having the ability to cause death with a mere touch, and someone who hates nature having the ability to control natural forces. Hell, there can even be Conduits that neither match or oppose its user’s personality at all! However Conduits that match its user’s personality are far more common than the other two, and even then the other two kinds are harder to control/awaken. Conduits with a strong connection to its user’s personality have actually been known to change in some way to match any alterations to the user’s personality. In other cases, the power becomes suppressed. Limitations & Side Effects Conduits usually have some kind of limitation to balance them out, sometimes even *multiple* limitations, such as said fire-controlling hothead developing burns after using his fire for too long, and said shyster automatically turning visible again after a certain amount of time. Conduits can also leave certain side effects on the user when first being awakened, such as heterochromia, white hair, mental illness, etc. As stated before, Conduits that don’t really have a strong limitation to balance them out are harder to control and may not even awaken even in the right circumstances for them to do do. Conduit Recycling, Conduit Incarnation & Conduit Divergence A very curious phenomenon that has been observed numerous times throughout history and linked with religious concepts, such as reincarnation. Conduit Recycling is a phenomenon in which when one user of a certain Conduit dies, another person, any random person, at any time, no exceptions, will eventually be born with the *exact same power*, or at least something very similar to that power. People do not inherit the powers of the deceased at some point later in life, nor do they inherit multiple powers, it’s always one power when they’re born. Sometimes the inherited power may be slightly altered from the previous user’s, either in function, strength or limitation. As stated before, it is *completely random* as to who inherits the Conduit of someone who has died. It seems as if the newest inheritant of said Conduit also has a similar personality to the previous user to match the power, but, as stated above in the Reflection of Personality section, there can be exceptions. However, in some rare cases, people do not manifest the Conduit of someone who has died, but instead an entirely *new* Conduit that has never in history been observed to be wielded by someone in the past. This phenomenon is known as Conduit Incarnation. Incarnated Conduits *always* match its user’s personality, no exceptions, and are far stronger than re-incarnated Conduits, except they are easier to be controlled. However, when the user of a completely new Conduit eventually dies, the power will go through Conduit Recycling and will be born into someone else, and will become like any other Conduit that has been recycled. (IE: its wielder sometimes not matching its personality, strength being weakened, alterations to it after recycling for a certain point, etc) Conduit Divergence is a phenomenon very closely connected to Conduit Recycling, that is basically when sometimes, after the previous user of some Conduit dies, instead of *one* person eventually being born with the exact same power, multiple completely random people will inherit it. This phenomenon is far more common between biological twins/triplets/etc than in completely unrelated people, but the latter is still a known occurrence. However, when a Conduit *does* pass on to multiple unrelated people, it’s usually far more than two or three. It is said that if two unrelated people with the exact same power meet eachother, they are *destined* to be mortal enemies. There was once a myth of Conduit Oblivion, in which at a certain point in time, when a Conduit has been constantly recycled through countless users, it will eventually cease to exist and no new users of it will be born ever again, however this is not likely, as there is sufficient evidence to support the notion that once the user of a new Conduit dies, it will be recycled *indefinitely* with no end in sight. Types of Conduits Conduits have been divided into numerous different classifications/types, each with their own unique functionality. Some types are merged with others, other times they’re their own unique category. Categories even have their own sub-categories. Affinity Affinity-type Conduits allow the user to gain power from something: certain forms of matter/energy, emotions, events/situations, anything. These powers they gain from a certain something are primarily attribute enhancements to the user only, such as strength, speed, mental capabilities, etc. Some Affinity-type Conduits allow the user to store up the power they gain for later distribution. However since they require a certain source to draw from, the user is next to utterly powerless without it. Enhancement/Augmentation This category is very similar to Affinity in that it focuses on enhancement, except for the fact that it’s also not. Unlike Affinity, Enhancement-type powers do not require a certain source to empower the user. They primarily focus on enhancing/amplifying something, not only attributes of the user, but can also enhance those of other people. Enhancement Conduits aren’t even limited to attributes, but can augment anything depending on the specific power, such as heat, viscosity, time speed, etc. Affected attributes are almost *always* physical. Inducement Inducement-type Conduits allow the user to directly cause a specific state/status effect onto a target, such as death, invisibility, combustion, sickness, freezing, sleep, anything depending on the power. Inducements are not limited to human targets, and can work on objects and whatnot, again, depending on the power. Once again, *depending on the power*, the user can induce whatever status effect with either physical contact or from a distance. Effect Field This power category is sometimes merged with Conjuration, but due to the fact that there are so many people in the world with this ability, it is occasionally considered to be its own category. Effect Field Conduits allow the user to generate/produce some kind of omnidirectional field of Conduit Energy with a certain effect on targets. The field can either be generated over the user, expand out across a certain range, or be generated remotely. Special Aura A rather unique category of Conduits which allows whoever possesses this type to generate a unique aura of Conduit Energy over themselves in place of the regular one that usually appears when a Conduit user activates their powers. Special Aura-type Conduits affect primarily the aura that appears over Conduit users, only this time it is visible to everyone and has a unique effect on targets. This is separated from Effect Field due to the fact that the field of Conduit Energy the user generates is separate from their aura, thus meaning that Effect Field Conduit users are separate from Special Aura users. Power This category of Conduits allows the user to affect the powers of others in a wide variety of ways depending on the individual user. These types of Conduits are the most common to be incarnated and go through Conduit Divergence between unrelated people. Power-type Conduits, despite being one of the most common categories, are actually the least diverse, with only being composed of Power Absorption, Power Replication, Power Negation, Power Enhancement, Power Reduction, Power Erasure, Power Detection and (maybe) a couple others which anyone can inherit, along with some various/special forms of those Power-Type Conduits. Immunity A classification of Conduits where all powers that belong in it are passively active. Users of Immunity Conduits are completely and utterly immune to one thing, whether it be extreme heat, diseases or physical damage, however most Immunity powers are not without various side effects, but nothing too detrimental. Also, there are also absolutely *NO* Immunity powers which make the user immune to absolutely anything and everything that exists. Just NOOOOOOOOOOOO. Evasive/Evasion Evasive-type Conduits are stealth-based, meaning they allow the user to avoid/evade detection in some way, shape or form. The most common power in this category is Invisibility, but it is far from the only power of said category. Evasive powers are most primarily wielded by introverts, or people who prefer to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. Detection This category is the perfect counter to Evasive. Simply put it, it allows the user to detect/perceive something outside of normal human perception in various ways. This is sometimes merged with Psionic due to its connections to the mind. This can include anything from detecting invisible targets or illusions, but also to find their location. Transportation Powers focused on getting the user from point A to point B, either through physical/kinetic force (Non-Warping) or instantly jumping to the user’s desired location without occupying the space between. (Warping) Such powers of this category include dashing, flight, teleportation, portals, even super speed, along with everything in between those. Dimensional This category is sometimes merged with Transportation. This power allows the user to have/have access to a personal dimension/realm/plane which they can transport targets to and back. Some Dimensional Conduits even allow the user to go into their own personal dimension. Psionic/Psychic/Mental While any and all other categories of Conduits relate to the physical world, any power that belongs in the Psionic classification does not. Psionic-type Conduits are powers that are focused primarily on the mind/mental functions rather than anything in the physical plane. Common Psionic Conduits would be mind reading, mind control, telekinesis, precognition, clairvoyance, etc but also includes things such as memory erasure, dreamwalking, perception-related powers and so on. A common limitation found among most Psionic Conduits is that overuse will cause the user to get a splitting migraine. Interestingly enough, Psionic Conduits are most commonly found among people with some kind of mental illness or high intelligence. Reduction/Dilution Reduction-type Conduits are the exact opposite of Enhancement-types. Rather than enhancing something, they weaken/reduce it. These are usually the attributes of others rather than the user, since the latter is simply too detrimental. Like Enhancements, these powers are not limited to just attributes, and can reduce anything depending on what kind of Reduction power it is. Negation/Nullification Negation-type Conduits allow the user to negate/nullify something, or in other words, completely cancel it out or disable it. Unlike Reduction Conduits, which simply weaken something, Negation Conduits completely nullify it. This is not the same as erasing something, because the target of negation is still technically there, just negated. Transformation Transformation-type Conduits give the user the ability to alter their physical form, appearance, physiology, body properties and/or structure, be it cellular, molecular or even atomic. Transformation Conduits allow the user to transform into a wide variety of things depending on the specific power, or otherwise make all kinds of alterations to their body. However it is not possible for Transformation Conduits to affect anyone other than the user, and there is no such thing as permanent transformations due to the next two categories. Transmutation/Conversion This category is very similar to Transformation, only that it gives the user the ability to alter the form and structure of anything *but* the user. This doesn’t include just things like from people to stone sculptures or from water to steam, but also things like from soundwaves to pure destructive force or from physical stamina to electricity. This category *also* includes Conduits that allow users to give targets certain properties. Evolution/Mutation This category is pretty much the Mutant category of Quirks from My Hero Academia. This is a category of passively-active Conduits which grant permanent alterations to the user‘s physiology, which are present at birth and usually give them access to some other abilities. Evolution powers are not without certain drawbacks and physical weaknesses, but thankfully they are among the rarest types of Conduit the user can inherit. Users of Evolution Conduits are sometimes known as Evos, or Freaks. A curious thing is that what kind of features a person gains from an Evolution Conduit is determined by what kind of environment/biome they were born in. For example, an Evo born in a cold, snowy environment may be covered in fur and have specially-designed feet for walking on snow. Emission/Projection Emission-type Conduits allow the user to emit/project something from their bodies, be it matter, energy, force, etc. This can be either as a ranged projectile, actually generating it from their bodies without shooting it outward or somewhere in the middle. Depending on what kind of Emission Conduit it is, users can emit something from any part of their bodies: hands, eyes, mouth, chest, forehead, or even their entire body. Conjuration Allows the user to create something, either out of virtually nothing or from existing sources. Conjuration powers usually allow the user to create some kind of physical object, but other kinds can allow the user to create some kind of creature or even duplicates of existing objects. As stated before, some users can also create things from existing sources, such as create monsters out of fire or giant rock golems from the earth. Manipulation - Pure Manipulation-type Conduits are among the most powerful categories. They grant the user the ability to shape, (sometimes) control/manipulate something, be it matter, energy, force, etc or other things such as emotions, time, damage, properties, teleportation or the weather. It is because of the fact that this category isn’t just limited to matter, energy, force, etc that it is considered to be separate from telekinesis. Manipulation Conduits are difficult to control and require more time and effort to wield efficiently than any other category, but with enough training, the user can become a force to be reckoned with. However one limitation among all powers of this time is that the user cannot create the object of their manipulation from nothing, and as such are limited to existing sources. Manipulation - Composite Composite Manipulation is commonly considered to be a form of Hybrid-type Conduit, but is also occasionally made into its own category. Unlike regular Manipulation, Composite Manipulation is only limited to manipulating things like, again, matter, energy, force or waves, but with the added bonus that they can also create it from nothing and project it from their bodies like the previous two Conduit types above Manipulation - Pure. Like regular Manipulation, this Conduit type is very powerful but hard to control, but once the user has mastered their power, they can be almost unstoppable. There has been heavy debate over whether this deserves its own category, should be merged with Hybrid or merged with regular Manipulation. Destruction Pretty much the exact opposite of the Conjuration Conduit type. Instead of creating things, people with this type of power can destroy things. This can either be breaking down a target’s body into mere particles, (disintegration) or causing everyday objects to fall into pieces. (dismantling) Powers that allow the user to destroy things and reform them are *also* a part of this category. People with destructive tendencies are far more likely to possess Destruction-type Conduits. Absorption Absorption-type Conduits allow the user into absorb something ~ anything from heat to kinetic force ~ into their bodies and utilize it in some way, shape or form. Such ways of utilization include absorbing something to physically enhance the user, project it outward again, convert it into something else, negate its effects, a mix of two-or-more utilization ways, or something different from any of the aforementioned ways. A usual weakness for Absorption Conduits is that there is a limited amount of something the user can absorb, and there are absolutely NO CONDUITS OF THIS TYPE THAT ALLOW THE USER TO ABSORB LITERALLY ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING THAT *EXISTS*. Striking Powers of this category are similar in ways to Inducement, except a wide variety of effects can occur on targets that are not limited to Inducement effects, and are usually offensive. Users of this power can cause any kind of effect on targets with just one (or multiple in some cases) strike, either with their bare fist or with a weapon. Effects can include not just instant death, but also effects that belong in other categories, such as disintegration, absorption, power negation, teleportation, even healing. Special/Exotic/Deviant This category is simply for Conduits that don’t meet the qualifications of any other category in any way whatsoever. Hybrid Hybrid Conduits, on the other hand, are powers that fit the qualifications of *multiple* categories. Composite Manipulation is sometimes considered to be a part of this classification. Almighty ERROR. INSUFFICIENT DATA. ERROR Trivia * They are based off of both Quirks from My Hero Academia and Nen Abilities from Hunter X Hunter. * Conduits are named after the metahumans from Infamous. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Terminology Category:Catalyst Terminology Category:Superpowers Category:Conduits